


Connect the Dots

by P_lutonium



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Believe in Swan Queen, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Married Life, Sharpie, Swan-Mills Family, marriage AU, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_lutonium/pseuds/P_lutonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan-Mills wakes up early one Sunday and finds a way to amuse herself whilst her wife sleeps.<br/>-or-<br/>Emma has a death-wish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connect the Dots

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an image by Erandil from Deviant art. I asked her for permission to use this as inspiration, and I'm so glad she accepted! She's an amazing artist, and I love how she draws SwanQueen! You should go check her out.
> 
> As always, I don't own OUAT or the characters, and I also don't own the art.

Inspired by this image by [Erandil](http://erandil.deviantart.com) on Deviant art:

“-ma.” The beautiful Latina groaned as she roused from her sleep.

Of all the versions of Regina Swan-Mills that Emma had begun to discover, sleepy Regina Swan-Mills was one of her favourites, uncensored and unrefined, the brunette simply didn’t like mornings, although when they involved the blond saviour they were always better. “Morning” Emma smiled innocently, discreetly discarding her pen to the floor and attempting not to laugh at what she had done to her wife’s back.

Emma had woken an hour previously, and considering it was a weekend, and her day off, she found no need to incur the momentary wrath of the brunette wrapped around her. For a few minutes she had lay still, as not to wake up the sleeping queen, until she could no longer fight the need to pee and she had carefully extracted herself from under the smaller woman. Upon returning from the bathroom, Emma discovered that Regina had retreated to her own half of the bed, and was laying on her chest with her head nestled in her arms. Like she usually did now that Henry was off at collage, Regina had gone topless, exposing the smooth expanse of her back.

Unable to stop herself, Emma picked up a pen off of the cabinet and slid back into bed, copying Regina's position. From here she could make out the freckles that covered the brunettes skin, and now that she had no interruptions or distractions she could finally admire them fully, and them proceed to use the red sharpie to join them up like a dot to dot. If Regina found out she would be furious, and so she kept her strokes light, moving carefully with her pen until she had a pattern forming on the tan skin. At first it looked like a kite, but as she continued it became something illegible. A few times she had frozen, when Regina showed signs of stirring, but after a moment she could continue, until she finally signed the self-proclaimed masterpiece and leant back to admire it.

“Time?” Regina mumbled sleepily, eyes fluttering open.

“Nine” Emma replied after glancing at her clock, she leant down to turn her wife over, kissing her soundly on the lips. “Sleep well?”

Regina lifted her head in a half hearted attempt to claim Emma's lips again, “Mhmm…” She laced her fingers with Emma’s, a compromise for the denied kiss. “You?"

After moving in, Emma had quickly learn’t that expecting more that one word at a time from Regina before her first cup of coffee wasn’t advised. “Like usual” she smiled, kissing each of their intertwined fingers as she used her other hand to trace lazy patterns on Regina’s front, starting at one collarbone, through the valley between her breasts and then around her belly button, down to her hips and then back up. “I’ll leave you to get dressed, coffee?"

“Black-"

“Two sugars, I know.” she smiled, removing herself from the bed, “I did marry you, you know?"

Regina rolled her eyes, turning back over so that her decorated back was to Emma, “I was there.” She replied, and Emma could hear the slime in her voice. “Coffee."

Leaving the bedroom, clad in orange sleep shorts and a grass green tank top, Emma made her way down the steps of the mansion. Each step she went down, she admired the images that were now hung on the wall, all of her family. Most of them starred the three of them, one or two just Henry, a few of one of them and Henry, and multiple of their wedding day; Emma in her tux and Regina is the most stunning ivory dress.

Content, Emma wandered barefoot into the kitchen, grabbing two mugs and positioning them besides the coffeemaker that she’d assured Regina was a must. As it powered up, she gathered the ingredients for apple pancakes, one of the few recipes she could cook without disaster. Although Regina had been sceptical at first, she now refused to cook any form of pancake because Emma was competent enough.

She was just breaking an egg into a bowl when she heard something drop upstairs, and instantly she knew she had been discovered.

“Emma!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like this, and hopefully I'll be able to write more for her in the future.


End file.
